Hero of Chicago
by AnnLiberty
Summary: Prequel to my story Emergent. Hero of Chicago follows Eric as he works for and then against Jeanine Matthews. Takes place during Divergent until it veers off-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the prequel to my no-war story** ** _Emergent_** **. You can read them in either order, though I would recommend** ** _Emergent_** **first.** ** _Hero of Chicago_** **tells the story of Eric's work for and then against Jeanine Matthews (as was mentioned briefly in** ** _Emergent_** **). It is set during** ** _Divergent_** **until I veer off-canon.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this from Eric's perspective. I love his mix of exaggerated Dauntless badass and repressed Erudite intellect. I have tried to show some of the vulnerability and desperation behind his cocky facade.**

 **This story is completely written and will be updated regularly as I complete editing. I believe it will be presented in six or seven chapters.**

 **Obviously I do not own Divergent, it's characters or world.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo,  
Libby**

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

A small but persistent sound from my computer grabs my attention. One of the emergency exit doors in the Dauntless compound has been opened. A few clicks of the mouse and I have the appropriate camera pulled up on my screen. There is no one by the door now, but I drag the timer back a minute and see one of the initiates leaving. It's Tris, the Abnegation transfer. Tris, the first jumper. Tris, the divergent.

I swear loudly and click a few more times to pull up video feeds from the outside of the compound. There she is, on the train platform. There is no way I can get to her before the train arrives. I have no way to stop her, and no way to warn her. I'm almost certain she just signed her own death certificate.

Tris is divergent. So is Zeke's little brother, Uriah. Uriah managed to get through the aptitude test without drawing attention to himself. He just looked like a Dauntless who happens to be goofy, fun-loving, and unusually upbeat. But when he came out of the simulation, he told his test administrator that he knew the dog in the simulation couldn't hurt him because the whole thing wasn't real. The fact that he got my contact, an Abnegation woman I know only as "Nat," for a test administrator saved the idiot's life. Nat gave him dire warnings about divergence and simulation awareness before sending him away. As far as I know, he has followed those warnings. I haven't seen anything that would suggest Uriah is aware in simulations, and no one in the Dauntless compound is talking about him being divergent. At least not around me.

Tris was not so lucky. Her divergence must have shown when she took the test, because the footage mysteriously disappeared, and her test result was manually entered as Abnegation. Her test was given by Tori, a Dauntless tattoo artist. Apparently Tori is familiar with divergence because she knew enough to dump the evidence. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Jeanine Matthews is looking for. A manually entered aptitude score puts an initiate right at the top of Jeanine's watch list.

Being on Jeanine's radar puts her on mine as well. As Dauntless' youngest leader, and the only leader to have transferred from Erudite, I'm Jeanine's top lieutenant in the Dauntless compound. I've worked for Jeanine since the day before my own choosing ceremony two years ago.

Jeanine knew about my Dauntless aptitude, so she looked up my school records, library checkout history, and computer search history (every teenage boy's worst nightmare - at that point I would have done anything she asked just to avoid having her share that information with my parents!). She then informed me that I would be transferring to Dauntless. It galled me that she would dictate my future like that, but I was thinking of Dauntless anyway, so I didn't get too upset.

I transferred, and knowing that Jeanine was watching me, I worked my ass off in initiation. Dauntless was a good fit for me. I was always too physical for Erudite, and though I did well in school, I wanted more action. Dauntless initiation allowed me to do all the running and fighting that I wanted. I also got to experience things I had only read about, like weapons and battle strategy. I was a natural.

But that wasn't enough for Jeanine. She didn't just want me to do well; she wanted me to be the best. A few days into training she sent Sal, the now-retired Dauntless leader who used to serve as Jeanine's lackey, to pull me out of bed in the middle of the night for a surprise visit. Jeanine threatened the lives of my parents and my little sister, Emma. She said that Sal was retiring after initiation and that my family would die painfully if I didn't finish in first place so I could take over his place in Dauntless leadership.

I worked harder than ever after that. I got up earlier to lift weights. I followed the nutrition guidelines that Jeanine devised to help me bulk up. I did everything I could, but I lost the last fight of phase one to Four.

Because we had been through our fear landscapes in the beginning of initiation, I knew that Number Boy's four fears would crush my twelve. There was no way I could pass him up in the final test, so when I lost that fight, I knew my family was as good as dead.

The first day of phase two is always brutal. No one expects to have to face their worst fears so literally. You don't have any idea it's a sim unless you're divergent, so from a mental and emotional standpoint you are literally experiencing the worst thing you can imagine. In my first sim I watched Jeanine and a trio of masked thugs torture and murder my family. Hearing my mom and sister scream as Jeanine's henchmen beat and burned them still gives me nightmares, and it wasn't even real. When I snapped out of it, my trainer, Amar, was sympathetic and kind, but I was inconsolable. He kept telling me it wasn't real, but I knew that it was, or would be in a matter of days.

I left the fear sim room and wandered aimlessly, ending up at the bridge over the chasm. As I stood watching the raging water crash against the rocks, I couldn't get the images of my family out of my mind. I was especially shaken by the thought of Jeanine hurting Emma. My little sister had always looked up to me, and I had always been protective of her. She was the one thing that made me consider staying in Erudite, and leaving her was like having one of my limbs torn off and leaving it behind. She was just twelve years old, with awkwardly long arms and legs, blonde hair usually done up in a braid, and braces on her teeth. Her life was just beginning; I couldn't let Jeanine hurt her.

Still deep in thought, I slunk back toward the dorms. Around a corner I heard the voice of Amar. He was talking to Four, and I heard enough to know that Amar was confessing his divergence. It crossed my mind that if I could pass this on to Jeanine she would be happy with me, and maybe my family would be safe. Then I could keep an eye on Four. After all, if Amar was talking to him about divergence, it was probably because Four was divergent too. I decided then and there to rat them out in a desperate attempt to save my family.

I told Sal, who promised to contact Jeanine. The next day Amar's body was found near the train tracks. I remember standing along the edge of the pit at Amar's funeral, desperately trying to drink away my guilt. But as I watched Amar's friends mourn his death I knew that what I put them through made me just as bad as Jeanine. Saving a life doesn't justify taking another, and Amar's death didn't even ensure my family's safety.

What did save my family, at least for the time being, was that Four turned down a leadership position after he outranked me in initiation. You have to be a top initiate to get invited for leadership; you can't become a leader if you're something like fifth rank just because the others above you turned it down. In fact, leadership training is usually only offered to the number one ranked initiate since leadership spots don't come available very often. Most years the top rank either turns it down or goes through leadership training and ends up doing something like leading a squadron of troops, or managing the kitchen staff. But in our year Sal was scheduled to retire, so when Four turned the job down, Sal put some pressure on Max. He told him that in any other year I would have been number one, and that I only lost because of the anomaly of Four's exceptionally low number of fears. So I got a chance at leadership, and my family got to live a bit longer.

I wasn't proud or excited when Max offered me the leadership position. I knew I didn't earn it. The only things I could feel at the time were relief that my family was still safe, and resignation to the fact that I would have to keep working under Jeanine. But I had no choice. If I didn't accept the leadership role my family would be killed. Plus, Amar's death would be even more in vain. I wanted out so bad, but the hole I found myself in kept getting deeper instead.

I knew what I had to do. I had to keep myself separate from others. No friendships, no attachments. As a leader I had business at the other factions, but I couldn't talk to my family. I hoped that if I let them go, exemplified 'faction before blood,' Jeanine would quit threatening them to get to me. I couldn't date, either, because that would give Jeanine another person to threaten. I couldn't even make friends who would get too close. I was stuck, alone, with no options.

Then one day Max sent me to Abnegation to represent Dauntless in front of the Council. Usually he handled the Council meetings, but he was persistent, so I went. The meeting was uneventful, and I started wondering if he sent me just so he could avoid the tedium himself. When we finished, I made my way to the train platform. Dauntless don't visit Abnegation very often, so the train station is usually empty, but while I waited to leave I noticed something that hadn't been there when I arrived in the morning. It was a single sheet of office paper with a photo printed on it. The paper was attached to a light pole. I walked closer and gasped when I realized that it was a photo of my parents and Emma, a new photo. Emma looked older, and her braces were gone. As I traced their faces with my fingertips, I was torn between relief at seeing that they were okay and alarm because someone had left that picture there for me to see. Was it a warning? A threat?

"They're doing well," said a soft, feminine voice. "They're safe and healthy."

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"A friend," said the voice from the other side of a tall sign. "Just stay still, Eric. Face the train tracks and act natural. I won't hurt you."

"I'll be the one hurting you if you don't tell me who you are and what's going on," I growled.

"You can call me Nat," she replied. "We've been watching you, and we just want you to know that you have options. You don't have to let Jeanine control you."

"Who is _we_?" I asked.

"I think we're both safer if we don't get into that right now," said Nat. "But we know Jeanine is hunting the divergent. They disappear all the time, especially from the factionless sector where no one looks into it. Within the factions the divergent suddenly die, and their families never see a body. Jeanine plants Erudite transfers in the factions, just like you, and she threatens their friends, families, and significant others so they'll do her bidding. But it doesn't have to be like this. Divergents aren't dangerous; they're just normal people with two aptitudes. They don't hurt anyone.

Jeanine hates them because she can't control them. Their bodies resist simulations, so they're aware that it isn't real. She isn't saving us from danger; she's eliminating a threat to her own dominance. She's setting herself up to be in control without the consent of the governed, so she has to get rid of those who can't be controlled."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "For now we just want you to know the truth, and know you have a choice. Think about it, Eric. We'll contact you again."

I heard her leaving and called out, "Wait!" But it was too late. Whoever this "Nat" was, she was gone.

I hopped on the train and went back to Dauntless. I knew that I had the option to contact Jeanine and let her know about this underground opposition. In fact, I wondered if Nat was a plant from Jeanine to test my loyalty. But I was desperate, and Nat had given me the tiny spark of hope that I needed. What if I wasn't really alone? What if there was a way out of Jeanine's web? What if my family could be safe and I could have my life back?


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

The next time I heard from Nat's people, it came in the form of a cryptic note slid under the door of my apartment. I found it when I came home from a day of training my first class of initiates.

The note said:

 _Cast into the net_  
 _Your rival's assumed name_  
 _From the east_

I swallowed hard and stared at the note for a few minutes. It wasn't hard to decipher. I figured it meant that I was to meet someone at the initiate's entrance (where our new members cast themselves into the net), at 4:00 (for my rival, Number Boy) in the morning (because the sun comes from the east), but what worried me was who sent the note. Jeanine was usually more straightforward. As a faction leader it wasn't strange for her to schedule meetings with other leaders, so she had never stooped to subterfuge. But if she was testing me, maybe she would. Or it could be from Nat, but how would a stiff get a note into my apartment? Is she even a stiff, or if that had been a disguise?

That night I didn't sleep at all. I was a nervous wreck, but beneath it all I felt that same spark of hope that I had after my first run-in with Nat. At 3:45 I pulled up the camera views of the compound roof and watched for someone, anyone, to arrive. By 4:00 I still saw no movement in the darkness. I pulled up the feed of the net room, too, but that was also empty. Maybe I read the note wrong or didn't decipher the code correctly. I had no other guesses, so I threw on a jacket, took the back halls to the stairway, then climbed up to the roof.

It was pitch black on the roof, and dead silent. I walked as quietly as I could over the gravel surface to the ledge where the initiates jump. I glanced down into the hole, then took a seat on the ledge. I waited an eternity that was actually only about 15 minutes, but no one arrived. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, aided by the first faint light of dawn, and I noticed a piece of paper on the ledge about ten feet from me. I walked over and found another note.

It read:

 _Max is heads_  
 _Sal was tails_  
 _Veronica and Harrison don't know there are sides_  
 _Nellie is unknown_  
 _Paper starts fires too easily_  
 _N_

Assuming N is Nat, I considered the message. I knew that Sal was on Jeanine's side, so that led me to believe that Max was on the side of her opposition. That explained how the first note got into my apartment. It was obvious that Veronica and Harrison were oblivious, and Nellie's allegiance was unknown. But what did paper have to do with anything? Was she telling me to burn the notes I received, warning me that keeping evidence could get me burned? In any case, it made sense to get rid of both notes. So that's what I did. I folded them, rolled them around a cigarette, and let them burn. When I was sure that all the evidence was destroyed, I dropped off the roof into the net.

xxxx

There were no Dauntless initiates with manually entered aptitude test scores that year, but Jeanine was convinced that the divergents were out there and had just learned to get past the test without giving themselves away. She came to Dauntless nearly every week during initiation to look over my shoulder. Fortunately there was nothing for her to see, so I continued to gain her trust without having to turn over any more divergents.

I also continued to work on my tough as nails Dauntless image. I got more tattoos and piercings. I lifted weights, ran, and fought to keep up my skills and physique. I scowled at anyone who tried to be friendly. Not because I'm a jerk, or a loner, but because I had to keep my attachments to a minimum.

I started asking subtle questions of Jeanine and the Erudite who worked with her. Nothing too blunt, just enough so she would appreciate my Erudite curiosity and continue thinking that I was fully invested in her projects as I gathered information in my memory and hoped that Nat or one of her associates would contact me again.

The next contact came right at the start of that initiation class's second phase. I was on my way home from a meeting at Erudite when a factionless woman approached me in the train car.

"Eric," she said, startling me, "how have you been?"

I recognized Nat's voice immediately, and took the opportunity to get a good look at her for the first time. She's a blonde woman of average height, with soft green eyes. She wore a mix-match of clothes from several factions, and none of it fit well. Her clothes and skin were covered with a layer of dirt, but if one looked closely, they would have noticed that her hair was too clean under her blue hat, and that her fingernails were too even and smooth.

I found myself surprisingly emotional seeing her again. I had started to think that she was just a figment of my desperate imagination.

"I… I'm fine," I stammered. "How are you?"

She waved off my niceties. "How is initiation going?"

"Fine," I replied. "No manually entered test scores, and so far no sign of anything… unusual."

"Good, good," she replied. "We hadn't seen anything among Dauntless initiates at aptitude testing, but sometimes they slip through."

"That's what Jeanine says, too," I replied.

"Mmmm," Nat mused. "It's odd that we're on the same search, but for very different reasons. Well, thank you, Eric. I need to jump off soon."

"Wait!" I cried out, suddenly desperate to not be left alone again. "I've been asking questions and paying attention, but I don't know what to look for or what to do."

Nat observed my face closely for a minute before answering. "The question is _why_. Why does she want them? How does she gain from this?"

Nat was quiet for a minute, then abruptly changed the subject.

"You know, Eric, the trains are only used by Dauntless, and a few brave factionless. The platforms at Dauntless, the fence, and the schools get a lot of use, but other train stops barely ever see a visitor. Especially those that are far from any faction headquarters. Some of them still have storage lockers and things from before the war. It's quite fascinating."

She walked to the open door of the train car before turning back to face me one more time. "How many piercings do you have now?" she asked.

"Um, eleven," I replied.

"Eleven," she mused. "That's a good number. I'll remember that."

And suddenly, she was gone, out the door as easily as a Dauntless, and I was left wondering what it all meant.

xxxx

The next day I decided to follow Nat's clues, and instead of my usual jog I ran along the route under the elevated train rails. Each time I passed a station, I took the stairs to the top, glanced around quickly for storage lockers, then ran on. At the fourth station I found a bank of lockers, but no number eleven. At the sixth station I found more lockers, and this time there was a number eleven. I inched open the unlocked door and found a scrap of paper with one word on it, " _why_."

The note contained no new information, but finding it confirmed that I had understood Nat's seemingly random musings. It also meant that I had a way to contact and be contacted. I searched my pockets for something I could leave to confirm that I got the message, but I came up empty, so I slipped out one of my eyebrow piercings and set it on top of the note before closing up the locker and jogging on.

From then on I had a contact. Every few days I ran the train route, taking the stairs to all the stations and checking locker eleven as I passed it. That's how I learned about Uriah's divergence. A note in the locker informed me that "U" passed the test but "may need additional mentoring." A week later Nat gave me more specifics while I waited for the train after a Council meeting. She also asked me to keep an eye on the Abnegation transfer in Uriah's initiation class.

Abnegation transfers are extremely rare in Dauntless, so I was already paying attention to Tris, and I was certain Jeanine was as well. She was brave jumping first into the net. She was selfless defending her friends. She was smart strategizing during capture the flag. She's also spunky and cute, and I found myself annoyed watching her and Four make bashful stiff-style attempts to flirt with each other.

Dauntless is known for a casual attitude about relationships and hookups, something I have enjoyed in spite of my strict "no relationships" rule. But relations between an initiate and his or her instructor are frowned upon. Every time I see Four touch Tris or look at her a little too long, I want to smack him in the back of the head. Having to watch them awkwardly make eyes at each other irritates me, and I have found myself retreating further into my angry asshole persona as this round of initiation drags on.

They're not even careful. I've seen them sneaking around the compound holding hands. He deleted one of her fear sims during the second phase of initiation. And last night he took her into his fear landscape. They have no idea how easy it would be for Jeanine to see divergence in Tris - all the signs are there. They also have no idea how hard I've worked to distract Jeanine from looking into Tris.

My main strategy has been complaining about Abnegation and feeding the Erudite newspaper false bits of information to cause a stir. I've also been making complicated suggestions to Jeanine about researching older Dauntless members or using poor job reviews as a starting place for sniffing out divergents. Both proved to be time-consuming wild goose chases. It kept Jeanine distracted and satisfied with my supposed loyalty and fervor for divergent hunting.

To get to the bottom of why Jeanine wants divergents, I ask a lot of questions about her research. Fortunately, as an Erudite-born and an avid reader I can keep up and ask intelligent questions. Unfortunately, Jeanine isn't patient or open enough to tell me much. Fortunately, her assistant, Ashley, seems to have a crush on me and has absolutely no discretion. A few well-timed compliments get her talking about their research into advanced serums and how close they are to a breakthrough against divergent serum resistance.

I still don't have the whole why question answered, and I don't have proof that she's kidnapping divergents, nor do I know what she has done with them if she has them. I do know that Jeanine hates Abnegation, wants power for herself, and that breaking divergent serum resistance is her top priority.

I'm _this close_ , and here is Tris leaving the compound alone in broad daylight like an idiot. If Jeanine hears about this I don't know if I can salvage my research into what she's doing with the missing divergents, much less save Tris.


	3. Chapter 3: Opportunity

After a little digging through the camera feeds from earlier in the day, I discover that Tris had a bit of a meltdown after going through one of Lauren's fears. It was an unusually poor showing compared to her previous sim times. That doesn't make sense to me, because facing someone else's fears should be a lot easier than facing one's own. Plus, most initiates are facing the fears with awareness for the first time. Even though Tris is divergent, she should have benefited from that as she no longer had to hide her awareness. Yet she did worse than usual. The bright spot in the whole thing was watching her flare up and slap Four after he gave her a hard time. Maybe they had some kind of lovers' spat.

I decide that my only course of action is to call Jeanine and let her know that we have a missing initiate. That way she can't say that I'm not paying attention to my job. I call Marcus at Abnegation first. I don't think Tris would go anywhere near her old faction, but if I call Marcus first it will look good to Jeanine. I keep it quick and vague, just telling him to keep an eye out for an escaped Dauntless initiate, then I call Jeanine. When Ashley puts me through to her boss, I skip the pleasantries.

"Jeanine. We have a missing initiate," I begin as soon as she answers.

"Whom?" she asks, crisply.

"The stiff," I answer, doing my best to snarl and sound both bored and annoyed.

"Beatrice Prior?" she asks. "I told you to keep an eye on her."

"That's why I'm calling," I say as I roll my eyes. "She had some kind of spat with her little boyfriend and took off. I'm sure she went home to mommy and daddy stiff, but you wanted her watched, so I'm letting you know."

"Hmmm," says Jeanine, "I wasn't aware that she was in a relationship. That doesn't line up well with her supposed Abnegation test result, does it?"

I manufacture a scoffing laugh.

"Well, I don't know about that. It's the most awkward relationship I've ever seen," I chuckle. "She's been running around with Four."

" _Tobias Eaton_?" she asks, incredulous. "Very interesting. Have you contacted Abnegation yet?"

"Yes," I reply, rolling my eyes again. "I'm sure she just ran home for some comfort, so I let Marcus know to be on the lookout for her."

"Well, let me know when you learn of her whereabouts," says Jeanine, "and if you send her to the factionless for breaking the rules, let me know. I would like a chance to, um, _speak_ to Miss Prior before we can't find her out there in the wild."

Anger flares in my chest. Over my dead body will I hand over my stiff to be killed, or become one of Jeanine's lab rats, or whatever she does with them. The strength of my feelings surprises me, but there is no way I am seeing Tris end up like Amar. She has too much fire. She should be here, leading Dauntless by my side, not wasting away in some Erudite cage.

I take a deep breath in an effort to control my surprisingly impassioned reaction and simply respond, "of course."

Jeanine ends the call in her usual abrupt, cold manor. I let my head hang, running my hands through my too-long hair. What do I do? Is there a way to save Tris? I need to get rid of the threat of Jeanine, but how do I get her to reveal more of her plans?

I don't know how much time passes, but I am no closer to a solution when I'm startled by my phone ringing. I pick it up and growl an impatient greeting.

"Hey there, Handsome," says a woman with a flirty voice.

"Ashley?" I guess.

"Who else would it be?" she giggles. "Jeanine asked me to call you. We had an unexpected visitor from Dauntless. She's supposed to be one of your initiates, but she looks like she can't be more than twelve. Jeanine is sending her back in one of our cars. She wants me to remind you that if you kick her out of Dauntless we might have a place for her here in our project."

"Project?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me," she giggles again. "I know more than you think, silly. I know you help Jeanine look for divergents over in Dauntless, so I know you've been watching this little girl. If you decide to kick her out for running away, or if you decide she really is divergent, Jeanine will want her for our serum experiments."

My jaw drops. We were right, Jeanine is collecting the divergent and using them as lab rats.

To cover my tracks I put on a fake flirty voice of my own. "Of course, Beautiful. If we kick her out I'll drop her off myself so I can stop by and visit you."

Ashley giggles. She's supposed to be so smart, but a little flattery turns her into an idiot with no filter on her mouth.

"But why would an Abnegation transfer in Dauntless training run off to Erudite?" I ask. I already know she has a brother there, but I'm keeping my cards close to my vest, and I need to keep Ashley talking.

"Apparently some _boy_ hurt her feelings," Ashley replies in a mock-pitying voice, "and she came looking for her big brother. His name is Caleb. He's an initiate here. Jeanine says he's really smart, but he's not on our project. I think Jeanine is keeping him away from it so if his sister does end up being divergent, he won't mess up the experiment trying to keep her safe."

I'm dumbstruck. Ashley just confessed that Jeanine is collecting divergents and experimenting on them, and that they're in danger. Jeanine really needs to do a better job vetting her close assistants. And I need to do something drastic if I'm going to protect Tris.

"Well, even if we don't kick the little stiff out of Dauntless, maybe I'll come by one of these days to see you," I flirt shamelessly.

"Oh yeah?" Ashley flirts back.

"Yeah," I reply. "I gotta keep an eye on our project, don't I? And maybe I could have dinner with a certain beautiful young assistant while I'm there."

Ashley giggles again. God, I hate that sound. Her high-pitched chirping is like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"I'll drop a few hints with the boss," she flirts. "We'll get you invited over real soon. Then maybe I'll do a little shopping, and pick up something special to wear for your visit."

I shudder. It's not that Ashley is unattractive. She's tall, blonde, and has a nice figure with generous curves. But everyone in Erudite knows she gets around. Her personality is irritating, and she has absolutely no discretion. If I took her up on what she's suggesting, the whole city would know by morning, and I'd probably end up testing serums to combat whatever nasty disease she gave me.

"You do that, Beautiful," I reply. "I'll see you real soon."

We end the call, and I contemplate taking a hot shower to scrub off the nasty feeling I get from flirting with Ashley. But there's no time. The Erudite car will be here any time to drop off Tris, and I need to be there to meet her.

xxxx

I don't think I'm a very good actor, but when everyone is desperate for things to work out a certain way, no one questions when things work out in their favor. I let Tris and Four play out their little story of an initiate embarrassed by her unrequited crush on her instructor. I force myself to laugh at them, and I give in, allowing her to stay in Dauntless. Now I have to call Jeanine and defend that decision.

Thankfully, Ashley is off shopping or something, because Jeanine's other assistant, Roland, answers the phone and transfers my call. I explain that Tris has returned, and that I was right. She left the compound after a little spat with her crush.

"Will you be making her factionless?" Jeanine asks.

"No," I reply. "We have decided that as she is our top initiate we will overlook her transgression. As a suspected divergent I felt it best to keep her here where I can keep an eye on her. She can always meet with some kind of unfortunate accident or get expelled for some made-up charge if we decide that you need her out of Dauntless."

"Very good, Eric," Jeanine replies, sounding genuinely impressed, and more than a little condescending. "I think Ashley may be right. It's time you visited us again. I'd like to show you my private laboratory and the progress we've made recently."

My heart begins to race, and my palms are getting sweaty. Thankfully this is a phone call and not a video conference.

"That sounds good," I say in a voice as calm and professional as I can muster.

We schedule the meeting and tour for Thursday, the day before Tris and her initiate class take the final fear landscape test.

I know I need to get word to Nat and her people. If they can set me up with a tiny video camera, or even a microphone, this visit to Erudite could provide enough ammunition to take down Jeanine. I carefully craft a note to leave in the locker:

 _The weather on Thursday is going to be exceptional._  
 _I wish I had a way of capturing it on film._  
 _Even just a way to capture what people say._  
 _Then we could play it back another day._  
 _The seasons are changing quickly._

It looks like bad poetry - _really_ bad poetry. I hope it's vague enough, but clear to the right recipient.

I throw on some running clothes and make my way out of the compound. I run my usual route, up and down the stairs to the train platforms. It's been a good route for me. The stairs added a new physical challenge that made my change in route look logical - just in case anyone was watching me.

At the sixth station from Dauntless I open locker number eleven, as I always do. Today the locker contains a small polished rock. I doubt the rock has any significance, but Nat always leaves a little something, as do I, so that we know the other has been there. I put the rock in my pocket and leave my little poem before I continue on to my next train station.

The next day I run the route again, and this time the note is gone. It is replaced by a water bottle and an energy bar. The bar's wrapper has been written on. It says " _You'll need this to keep running farther today. Taking all the stairs is good for you_."

I sigh. I didn't get much sleep last night with all of this going on. On top of my own worries, I saw Four sneak Tris out of the compound and on to a train after curfew. Then I spent a few hours pacing my apartment and watching the camera feeds until they returned. It pissed me off to see them all cozy when they got back. I do all the work keeping her safe, but he gets the girl. Unbelievable.

I stuff the energy bar in my mouth, tearing the wrapper into little pieces to scatter along my route, and continue to run. Another half mile, another set of stairs, another empty abandoned train station. Another half mile, another set of stairs, another empty abandoned train station. I keep this up, station after station, mile after mile. The water is long gone, and I'm running out of steam. I figure I've run nearly 15 miles since I left the Dauntless compound, and I'm trying not to think about how I'll get back home. Hopefully this wild run will end with me still having enough energy to hop on a train.

At the next station there is a group of three factionless standing around a burn barrel, heating cans of food.

"Look what we have here," says the older factionless man in a menacing tone.

I stand up straighter.

"I'm not here for you," I growl. "I'm just out for a run."

"You know who that is?" says the younger factionless man. "That's Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders!"

I turn to head back down the stairs when a small voice stops me.

"Eric."

It's Nat. I turn around slowly.

"You've run a long way today," she says in her soft, caring voice, "come have something to eat."

I'm not hungry. That will come later, when I've had a chance to cool down, but I heed her instructions anyway, walking back to the fire barrel. I glance at the hands of the factionless men standing around the fire. Their nails, like Nat's, are neatly trimmed. Their hands are dirtied, but they don't have the rough, calloused appearance of the factionless. They must be accomplices.

I accept the can of peaches that Nat hands me, and stab one with a fork.

"You're not much of a poet," she teases me.

I chuckle. "I thought I'd try a new way of expressing myself. You don't think that a little practice would make me the next Robert Frost or Walt Whitman?"

"Maybe," she laughs, "but I doubt Dauntless would have much appreciation for that talent even if you did develop it."

I pop another peach slice into my mouth. I'm not sure how much I can say in front of these men, but I need Nat to understand what's going on and why I need a video or audio recording device.

"Do you like dogs?" I ask her.

Nat raises an eyebrow and nods at me.

"There's this dog - a _lab_ ," I say, emphasizing the breed. "I have a meeting to go see it. The owner is not a very nice person. She has apparently been collecting strays, and she's asked me to come see this lab she has."

"That's nice," says Nat, playing along. The older man at the fire barrel nods his head.

"You should get pictures of the dog," says the man. "You could show them to your friends. It could help find homes for the strays."

"That's what I was thinking," I say, hoping they're understanding the double meaning.

We stand quietly for a minute. The short night and long run are catching up with me and I'm starting to cramp from standing still without a proper cool down.

"Do you have any water?" I ask Nat.

"Not here," she says, "but there is some at the next station. It's a bigger one, and it's in pretty good shape. They still have storage lockers, and a working water fountain. Plus the platform is longer in case you wanted to hop a train back to Dauntless. It's only a couple blocks down the tracks."

I nod.

"Well, I should keep going then," I say. "Thank you for the peaches and for sharing your fire."

Nat and the other pseudo-factionless nod in return. I turn and make my way down the stairs to street level. At the bottom I stop and stretch a little before I set off walking to the next train station.

I find it just as Nat described. After taking a deep drink from the water fountain and refilling my bottle, I check the door to locker number eleven. It opens easily, revealing a tiny plastic box that looks like a black package of dental floss. The little box is attached by a flexible coated wire to what looks like a black jacket button. The button is an exact match to the ones on our Dauntless uniform jackets, but instead of holes for thread, it attaches with a pin and pin back. If I were to remove one of my jacket's buttons, I could pin this in place and it would look perfectly normal from the outside. Inside my jacket, the wire would connect the button to it's plastic box, safely stored in my inner pocket.

I pop open the lid of the small box and see a battery slot, memory card, and power button. It's not sophisticated, but it should collect simple video. If I get the right shots and audio, it might be enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Espionage

_Nat is a very wise woman_.

That's my first thought when I wake up the next morning. Regardless of my frustrations with Tris and Four, my anxieties about Jeanine and her lab, the stresses of Dauntless leadership, and everything else swirling around in my brain, I slept like a rock. By having me run all over the city, Nat ensured that I would wear out enough to crash.

After lunch, I step into my bathroom. There are cameras everywhere in the Dauntless compound. Most I know about, since as a leader I can access them on my laptop, but I'm sure there are others, and I don't want to get caught before I get Jeanine's lab on video. I carefully snip the threads on one of my jacket's upper buttons and replace it with the fake button camera. I put a fresh battery in the little box and slip it into the inner pocket of my jacket. Scrutinizing my reflection in the mirror, I am pleased to see that it looks completely normal. The button camera is a perfect match with my other buttons, and the plastic box leaves no noticeable bulge.

I take a few deep breaths and school my face into my usual emotionless expression before leaving my apartment.

The train ride to Erudite is too long, yet not long enough. I want to put this behind me. I want my family to be safe. I want to be free. I can do this. For Emma. For Mom. For Dad. For Amar. For Tris. For Chicago. _For me_.

I want to have friends again. I want to spend time with Max and the other leaders outside of work. I want to get to know Harrison's wife and kids. I want to drink with Zeke and know that his brother is safe. I want to make friends with Tris, even if it means being nice to Number Boy.

She's probably going to be my coworker as soon as initiation ends. She is number one right now, and I doubt anyone can catch her. If the top initiate this year is female and accepts the leadership role, Nellie will retire; she already announced that at our last staff meeting. Tris would be perfect for the job.

I get myself so psyched up that I almost fall jumping out of the train at Erudite. Adrenaline courses through my veins. I step into the main building at Erudite and look up at the banner of Jeanine. Fighting back the urge to roll my eyes, I step up to the receptionist's desk.

"I have an appointment with Jeanine," I say tersely.

The elderly secretary, Beverly, barely spares me a glance. She has been working at this post for as long as I can remember and probably still sees me as the Erudite kid who used to check out books on fighting techniques and weapons manufacturing.

"She's expecting you," says Beverly, tiredly.

I head to the elevator, then stop in the middle of the room, pretending to search for something in my pockets. After activating the camera I pretend to find what I was looking for, a breath mint, and pop it in my mouth. The memory card on the camera is large enough for several hours of recording, so I want to make sure the route to the lab is captured on video so we can find it again.

I follow the familiar path up the elevator and down the halls to Jeanine's private office. I tap on the outer door, and Ashley buzzes me in to reception. She is obviously expecting me, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the sight of her short dress and caked-on layers of makeup.

"Good afternoon," I greet her. "Don't you look beautiful today!"

She actually bats her eyelashes at me as she rushes over and puts her hands on my arms, squeezing my biceps as she kisses me on both cheeks.

"Jeanine wants to see you right away," Ashley says, still standing far too close to me. "I'll see you later, for dinner at my place?"

I force myself to smile and nod, winking as I walk toward Jeanine's office. God, I hope I get the footage I need so I can play sick and skip out on that dinner. If I don't get enough evidence I'm going to have to see Ashley again and ply her with compliments and wine until she tells me everything.

As usual, Jeanine breezes through the bare minimum of small talk before getting down to business. She asks me to leave my weapons in her office, and I comply. For a minute I fear that she'll make me put on a lab coat over my clothes. That would obstruct the camera view. But she doesn't mention it, so neither do I.

I follow her down a hallway and into a large, bustling laboratory. The walls, floor, and ceiling are all stark white, and the fluorescent lighting bounces off every surface, making the room blindingly bright to eyes accustomed to the darkness of the Dauntless compound.

"This is the main laboratory," Jeanine explains. "Everyone in here works directly for me and has high security clearance. The test subjects do not come in here. We wouldn't want them to contaminate any of our findings."

No one speaks to us, but I get more than a few strange looks from the scientists. My dark clothing stands out in the stark white room, and I'm sure visitors are unheard of in this high security space.

Jeanine's heels click on the polished floor as she leads me to the opposite side of the room and through another door. I turn back toward the lab and see a key card reader at the door. Down the hall there are two doors on either side of the hall and a big double door at the end.

"These are research rooms and observation rooms," Jeanine explains. "The scientists enter and exit through this hall, and the subjects are brought in from down there."

She opens a door on the left side of the hall, and we enter a small observation room. The lighting is dim, and two scientists with clipboards look up at us as we enter. They look concerned seeing me there, but nod at Jeanine before turning their attention back to the one-way mirror in front of them. Jeanine gestures at the empty chairs, and we sit facing the mirror window as well.

In the research room, a tech sits at a computer pushing this button and that while data appears on a large wall-mounted monitor. At the other end of the room, a subject in a hospital gown lays on a metal table, wires and electrodes attached all over her body.

"Who is that?" I ask, pointing at the subject.

"No one," Jeanine replies. "Just a test subject."

"Is she an Erudite volunteer?" I press.

Jeanine looks at me like I've disappointed her with my stupidity.

"No," she replies condescendingly. "That is a test subject. A divergent. I believe we picked this one up from the factionless sector."

"Is it that easy?" I question. "How do you find divergents among the factionless? They don't take the aptitude test or go through initiation."

Jeanine shrugs. "We observe them. Same as we observe your initiates. In fact, it's easier to work with the factionless, because many of them will come along for the promise of a hot meal and a warm bed. That and the fact that no one questions their absence or comes looking for them. Most of our test subjects are factionless."

"So how long do you keep them here?" I ask. "It can't be cost-effective housing and feeding a hoard of subjects indefinitely."

"True," she says. "We keep them as long as they are useful to us."

"Then what?" I ask.

"Then we terminate them," she says with a shrug, as if she's not discussing cold-blooded murder.

"You use them for research before eliminating the divergent threat," I state, confirming her words for the sake of the video.

"Exactly!" she says, smiling again.

"May I see where you house the subjects?" I ask.

"Certainly," she replies. "That's the next stop on the tour."

We leave the observation room and continue down the hall. Through the double doors we enter a wide hall lined with doors. I step toward the closest door and peer into a small cell. The cell is unoccupied, and contains only a narrow cot, and a small sink and prison toilet. There is no pillow on the bed, just a thin blanket.

"How many subjects are you housing right now?" I ask, turning my face to Jeanine while positioning the button camera into the cell's window.

"There are seventeen right now," says Jeanine in a clipped, precise tone. "We eliminated three last night, and are expecting another two once they've failed initiation in their factions of choice. Plus Beatrice Prior. I'm still not sure about her. She would bring us back up to twenty if you see anything in her final landscape to suggest divergence. We generally house twenty subjects at a time."

"Do you have people watching initiation in all of the factions?" I resume my questions.

"No," she says tersely, clearly unhappy with her answer. "I have you in Dauntless looking for divergents, as well as someone in Candor and our people here. But no one fails Abnegation or Amity initiation, so we haven't found a way to keep an eye on their initiates yet. But Abnegation won't be a problem much longer."

"Why is that?"

"Allowing one group of people to run the government just because they claim to be selfless is naive," she snarls. "They're unintelligent, and they hoard goods to give away to the factionless. Worst of all, they harbor divergents and withhold information. Abnegation needs to go. That's why our research is so important, Eric. With the right serum we can eliminate Abnegation and the divergent all in one shot."

"Then what?" I ask. "You take over?"

"It's only logical," she says. "The most intelligent should lead. Think of all we can accomplish, the advances we could make, if only we didn't have to wait for the cumbersome council to hem and haw over everything. Progress favors action!"

"Jeanine, you are a genius," I say, knowing that this is her favorite compliment. "What is Dauntless' role in all this once Abnegation is out of the way?"

"Much the same as it is now," she says, "you will keep order and make sure everyone stays in line. Of course your loyalty and assistance in all of this will not be overlooked. Improved serums, more supplies, advanced weapons. Dauntless will be stronger and happier for your allegiance to me."

"That's very generous of you," I lie through my teeth. "Please, tell me more about your research."

As Jeanine rambles on, she incriminates herself further by confessing that her project has involved forced reproduction of divergents to study the genetic component of the condition, as well as extensive physical and mental testing of these unwilling subjects. If this recording device worked, even if it only caught half of what she said, Jeanine is going to be executed for this. The things she has confessed to are atrocious.

"Eric!" she interrupts my thoughts. "Are you unwell? You're all flushed and you're not paying attention."

"Sorry Jeanine," I lie, "I'm actually feeling rather nauseous."

"The word is nauseated," she corrects. "Nauseous means you cause nausea. Nauseated means you're experiencing nausea."

While she scolds me, I slip a small pill out of my pocket and drop it in my mouth as I pretend to cover a yawn. The pill acts fast, and in seconds I am scrambling for a garbage can as my stomach empties its contents. Jeanine jumps back, then stomps over to a communications box on the wall. She appears more angry than concerned as I continue to retch into the trash can.

"Ashley!" she snaps. "Mr. Coulter has taken ill. Send a sterilization crew to the lobby of the holding cells."

Turning to me, Jeanine says, "Eric! Bring that receptacle and come with me."

I comply, carrying the trash can and following her out of the secure area to a restroom.

"Wait in there," she orders me. "One of my medics will be by to examine you, and a driver will take you back to Dauntless."

As she leaves, I hurry to clean out the trash can before one of her research-happy lackeys decides to run some tests on my vomit and discovers the chemical that caused it.

I convince the medic that it was probably just food poisoning and that I'm feeling well enough to take the train back to Dauntless. While I wait for the train, I sit and sip water, taking in big gulps of the fresh outdoor air. When it arrives I'm able to jump on as easily as ever, and I try to relax.

I did it.


	5. Chapter 5: Strategy

**We're having a snow day today! I don't love winter, but there is something magical about the impromptu, cozy, stay-at-home nature of a snow day. Makes me want to sip hot cocoa and work on a jigsaw puzzle or play board games.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. If you have a chance, google the Merchandise Mart in Chicago. It's the "merciless mart"/Candor headquarters in the Divergent series, and it's a very cool old art deco building.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Libby**

When the Merciless Mart, Candor's headquarters, comes into view, I prepare to jump from the train. I have no idea how I am supposed to proceed from here, but I figure that an audience with Candor's leader, Jack Kang, is a good place to start. Now I just have to hope that he isn't working with Jeanine, too.

My other option would be to take this information to the Abnegation Council, but that plan has a few flaws. First off, the Abnegation are slow-moving. I don't need Jeanine to have time to hide the evidence or kill me off while the Council debates its options. Second, their selfless lifestyle would probably not allow them to ask Dauntless, the city's protectors, to go after Jeanine. When it comes to security, they can be as dumb as the hippies in Amity. Third, Marcus is an ass. Not only because he allegedly abused his son for sixteen years, but because I've been in meetings with him. He's just an ass.

I open the glass doors to the Merciless Mart, schooling my expression into my usual intimidating scowl. The building is one of the oldest still in use in our city. It's large, but not tall, and the exterior is made of heavy grey stone. It looks sturdy and solid, which it must be because it has survived wars and many years of life. Inside, the lobby is a refined space with thick stone columns that hold up the ceiling. The entire building is clean lines and square corners made of sturdy stone and ornamented with Art Deco details.

As I make my way across the lobby's marble floor, I am struck by how quiet and orderly everything is. Lawyers and clerks cross the room in small groups, conferring over legal pads and printed documents. No one seems bothered by my presence. The faction of law and the faction of law enforcement are quite used to working with each other.

I approach the reception and security desk. A man in the faction's typical black and white attire looks up at me.

"Mr. Coulter!" he greets me. "Mr. Kang has been expecting you. Just let me buzz his office and let them know you've arrived."

Expecting me? I struggle to keep my expression neutral as my mind races. Maybe I had a meeting that I forgot about. Maybe Jeanine is on to me and I'm about to get arrested on some false charge before I can get to her.

"They're ready for you," the receptionist interrupts my frantic thoughts. "Take the first elevator to the eighteenth floor."

I nod and march mechanically to the elevator indicated. As the lift climbs, so does my heart rate. This is it. Victory or defeat. I've either saved Chicago or effectively killed my family by choosing to bring this to Kang.

Too soon the elevator dings and the doors slide open. A woman is standing there, her back toward me. She turns to face me, a nervous smile on her face. _Nat_. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and I almost hug her I'm so relieved.

"I take it I came to the right place," I say quietly.

She smiles at me. "I take it you got what we need," she replies.

"I hope so," I say. "I haven't seen the video. I just hope it recorded everything."

"So you know what she's doing?" Nat asks.

All I can do is nod.

"Come," she says, "they're waiting for us."

xxxx

It turns out "they" were Jack, Max, and Johanna, as well as Abnegation council member Andrew Prior, who I know is also Tris' father. I can't help but wonder if he knows about her divergence, and just how close she is, or was, to becoming part of Jeanine's sick experiment. I also wonder why Andrew is here and Marcus is not.

Nat takes the recorder from me and retrieves the memory card. She passes it to Jack's assistant, Vanessa, who inserts it into a video player. For the next hour I relive every minute of my visit to Erudite. The recorder worked well, especially the audio recording, and I fill the group in on the details that were missed. They're all impressed with my vomiting trick. It's well known among leadership that Jeanine is a germaphobe. I guess when you do that much research, you appreciate how nasty viruses and germs are, and how easily they spread. I knew that that would make her usher me right out the door without another word. As a bonus, it also freed me from dinner with Ashley.

The room is quiet as the video ends.

"Unbelievable." Jack Kang is the first to speak.

"Eric, are you feeling well?" asks Johanna.

I assure her that the effects of the pill have completely passed, and she suggests that I might benefit from a little something to eat. Vanessa leaves to find me a snack.

"Where do we go from here?" asks Max, and all eyes turn to Jack Kang.

He sighs before he begins. "The video is enough proof to arrest Jeanine and try her under truth serum. But we need to get to her quickly, without giving her a chance to prepare. Erudite may have something that can combat the truth serum, and we don't want her having a chance to fight it."

"I can get a platoon together in a couple hours," says Max. "Eric, you'll need to lead it since you know the way around."

I nod in agreement, as do the others around the table. Max leaves the room, taking Nat with him, to call Dauntless and set things in motion. Back at the compound the platoon he requested will be gearing up, ready to go by the time he and I return.

"What about the secure doors?" asks Andrew. "How will you get past them?"

"We'll issue a warrant," says Jack. "It's a court order that requires them to give us access."

"Jeanine won't care about obeying a warrant," I say, "but her assistant has access. If we arrest her in the first wave, show her the warrant, and take away her key card, we should have access. But there are two things I'd like to request. First, I don't want to deal with Jeanine's assistant, Ashley. You saw the video. She has a thing for me, and I flirted with her to get info. If I show up to arrest her, she'll be angry as a hornet and completely uncooperative. Second, I want the first wave to include a security detail for my family. Jeanine has been threatening them for years, and I wouldn't put it past her to go after them if she knows I've turned on her."

Heads nod around the table, and I see that Andrew Prior looks concerned.

"I have a son in Erudite," he says haltingly. "I'm sure he's nowhere near this project. He's just an initiate…"

He trails off, and I don't understand his hesitant ramblings until Johanna responds.

"Andrew," she says, "it's not selfish to want your boy to be safe. It's natural. Of course we'll make sure he stays out of harm's way. Right, everyone?"

We all nod or mumble our assurances. This is why stiffs make me crazy. They're so busy trying to be selfless that they can't put together a damn sentence, especially when it's a request. Is it really so hard to ask us to protect his son? Would he rather lose the kid than appear selfish? No wonder Tris left Abnegation.

Tris.

Andrew's son is Tris' brother. The one she ran off to see just the other day. I don't know much about their relationship, but it must be good if she ran to him after her little spat with Four. I have to make sure nothing happens to him.

We work out final details and part company. Max, Nat, and I take the elevator together. I notice that the two of them seem familiar, joking and poking at each other in spite of the seriousness of what we're about to do. As we go our separate ways, they even share a quick hug.

I don't say anything, but I'm sure my face expresses my confusion.

"Natty was a Dauntless-born," Max explains. "We grew up together. We've worked and waited for a long time to figure out Jeanine's scheme and get the evidence to take her down. All of a sudden, here we are. You did good, son. We couldn't have done this without you."

I feel a small lump in my throat. It's been a long time since someone spoke approvingly of me. Usually all I get are threats from Jeanine, fear from initiates and Dauntless members, or unfavorable comparisons to Number Boy. Maybe, when Jeanine is gone, I can work on that. It'll be safe to get close to people. I won't be anyone's lap dog any more. I can become a great leader and help Dauntless be strong. I stand up a little straighter at the thought.

The other leaders, Harrison, Nellie, and Veronica, meet us in the garage as soon as we arrive back at the Dauntless compound. We follow Max back to the secure leadership wing. It's almost dinner time, but the compound is quieter than usual. There's a tenseness in the air. With one phone call Max ordered fifty of Dauntless' top soldiers for an unknown mission and quietly put the compound on lockdown. All entrances to the compound are locked and guarded. No one gets in or out. There is no communication allowed with other factions - not that most Dauntless ever communicate with the other factions. The guards currently at the fence will stay there for the night, and the guards scheduled to leave in the morning will be held until the all clear is given. Curfew for dependents and initiates was moved from 11:00 to 10:00 tonight, though the excuse given was tomorrow's aptitude testing.

I watch Nellie's face carefully as Max explains what's going on. I don't see anything to indicate that she is in on Jeanine's plot. She seems as shocked and angered as Harrison and Veronica. I know that Max is too shrewd to risk one of our own leaders blowing this mission. On the trip home from Candor he told me that he arranged a little "accident" for our communications grid. No one will be able to make a phone call out of the compound or send electronic messages with their laptops or devices. He didn't admit it, but I wouldn't be surprised if he is having the other leaders watched right now as well. There is too much at stake.

With leadership notified, Max and I go to meet the platoon that will be going with me to Erudite. We find them at the loading docks packing ammunition, medical supplies, and other miscellaneous equipment into trucks.

I am pleased to learn the platoon that has been called up is Lieutenant Thomas'. Thomas was the first-ranked initiate a couple years before me, and he has made a name for himself as a quality leader. His troops are well-disciplined and orderly, and he is known for his strategic planning and clear thinking under pressure. As Max and I pass from the loading docks to the command center, Thomas and the Sergeants under him jump to attention and salute. Max and I return the gesture, and Max orders them at ease.

Dauntless is essentially an army. As head leader, Max's rank is what they used to call a General. He oversees everything, including the other leaders. Harrison, Veronica, Nellie, and I are ranked below him - similar to what they used to call a Colonel. Veronica has never been involved in field command; she's more of a diplomat in the faction. Nellie has specialized in domestic operations - running things within the compound. But she is nearing retirement age, so she wouldn't be in the field anymore anyway. Harrison has field experience, and could certainly lead troops if needed, but his specialty has been technology and security. As the youngest leader I have less hands-on experience, but military preparedness and initiate training are my areas of specialization, and I do know Erudite better than the others, so I'm confident getting involved in the raid. Well, as confident as one can be considering that we're about to take down a faction leader.

The level below leadership is Lieutenant. Thomas and other top-ranking former initiates lead the platoons of soldiers who guard the wall, police the factionless, handle serious crimes within the factions, and provide security. The security platoon is under Harrison's command, and the others are under me. The faction ambassadors are also at the Lieutenant level, and they work under Veronica.

Within the military platoons there are smaller squads led by Sergeants. The Sergeants are generally soldiers who distinguished themselves enough to earn advancement. For most operations a squad, about ten soldiers, is enough. But going after Jeanine is a bit more complicated, so I'll be marching into Erudite with a Lieutenant, five Sergeants, and 54 soldiers. An additional squad will join us quietly to stand guard outside my family's home and the Erudite initiate dorms.

Max briefs the officers, telling them in general terms what was discovered about Jeanine and her research project. Using old schematics of Erudite headquarters, I inform them of the whereabouts of the lab and the security measures we know about. Together we devise a plan.

We decide to send two squads, led by Thomas, through the main entrance. The three other squads will enter through doors around the back and sides of the facility. I will be with Sgt. Capp's squad and use a code name over the radio in an effort to hide my involvement for a short time.

Once all the details are ironed out, the Sergeants each load their squad into a troop transport truck. I join my assigned group, and we leave the Dauntless compound. As we roll through the dark streets, the Sergeants give their squads the necessary information. In my truck I see soldiers tense up and their expressions get serious as they learn that we'll be taking down a faction leader tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Raid

We quickly arrive at Erudite, the troop, supply, and prisoner transport trucks parking in position around the building. My new squad and I hurry to get out of the truck and into position. We're eerily quiet for a group of Dauntless as we wait for our signal.

The radio in my ear crackles to life, and I see Sgt. Capp put her hand over her earpiece as Lt. Thomas' voice says, "Let's do this."

A minute later the door in front of me pops; either someone at the front entrance cooperated or one of our troops hit the button, because the side doors have unlocked, and we won't have to break them down. I press the speaker button on my earpiece as I yank open the door.

"CC," I introduce myself using my code name - short for Colonel Coulter. "We're in." Sgts. Jones and Adams at the other back doors respond the same way.

My squad and I begin the long march up the stairs towards Jeanine's lab. When we're about half way up, I hear another report in my ear.

"Roberts," comes the voice of one of the Sergeants. "We have Admin One. I repeat; we have Admin One."

 _Ashley_.

I hit my speaker button again. "Copy, Roberts. Do you have key card? Repeat: do you have key card?"

"Affirmative, CC. Key card is secured."

"Jones," comes the next voice over the radio. "In position at Admin Two. Repeat: in position at Admin Two."

"Go, Jones," says Thomas, signaling for Sgt. Jones and his squad to barge in and arrest Jeanine's second assistant, Roland. "CC, status?"

"It's a long way to the top," I reply. "Four floors to go. Repeat: four floors to go."

"Copy," he replies. I can hear the tension in his voice. "We are at the apartment and awaiting your arrival."

The squads that entered through the front door had a head start on the rest of us. That's how Roberts already got Ashley, and Thomas is already waiting outside Jeanine's apartment door. My squad is headed to her office on the top floor, both to secure the information stored there and in case she happens to be there. Jones, who came in the other back door when we did, is a couple floors down from here arresting Roland at his apartment, and getting his key card. The fifth squad, led by Sgt. Adams, is getting into position outside the lab, awaiting the other teams and Roland's key card, which will get them in.

At the top of the stairs we meet up with Roberts and his squad. They are escorting a very angry and disheveled looking Ashley, her hands bound behind her.

"You!" she hisses at me, along with a few choice expletives.

"Quiet!" barks the soldier holding her arm.

I take the key card from Roberts' hand without acknowledging Ashley, and wave it in front of the sensor on the door to the executive office suite. We all relax a little when the light turns green and the door clicks.

"Keep her out here," I say to the guards holding Ashley. They nod in response.

I hit the button on my headset again. "CC. Capp and I have rendezvoused with Roberts and are in the offices. Repeat: we are in the offices."

"Adams. Status," demands Thomas.

"Adams," says a firm but feminine voice. "We are outside the lab. Repeat: we are outside the lab."

"Copy," says Thomas. "CC, let's go."

"Copy," I reply as I ready my weapon.

I pull open the unlocked door, and my team sweeps the dark admin office and lobby in the executive office suite. It's empty and quiet, just the soft blue glow of the fish tank to light our way. I point out different rooms and halls that need sweeping, and squad members silently peel off in teams to check things out.

Capp and I head across the lobby toward Jeanine's office. A flash of light catches my eye, and we hurry as much as we can while crouching. We take position, one on either side of the office door, and peek inside. Jeanine is in there, a flashlight in her mouth as she rifles quickly through files. She must have heard about our arrival. I aim my gun directly at her and nod at Capp, who flips on the lights as I yell "freeze!" and march toward Jeanine.

It feels like slow motion as I watch Jeanine jolt upright, her flashlight bouncing off the ground at her feet. Her hands drop from the filing cabinet's open drawer to her hips as she turns toward me.

"Gun!" yells Capp, and I realize too late that Jeanine is pulling a pistol from her hip as she turns.

She manages to get off one wild shot as I tackle her to the ground. I feel a twinge of pain shoot up my arm as I hit the ground, but it doesn't slow me at all as I subdue Jeanine and handcuff her.

The radio in my ear crackles to life and I hear Sgt. Capp bark out, "We have Jeanine. In the office. CC is hit. I repeat: Jeanine is secure. CC is hit."

 _Hit?_

"Copy that," says Thomas, tersely. "We are on our way. All teams report to the office. ASAP."

"Copy," say several voices at once.

"Capp, what is CC's condition?"

I'm still confused. My condition is that I have my hands full of squirming Erudite bitch, or I would answer Thomas myself.

"Minor, I think," says Capp. "His arm is bleeding, but he has Jeanine in custody."

I must have caught my arm on something as I tackled Jeanine. This ridiculous panic is not going to look good on Capp's record when I'm done with my report on this operation. Normally I don't notice much of a difference between male and female officers in the field, but she's acting like a scared little girl!

I hear boots pounding as the teams march into the office suite. Thomas appears in the doorway of the inner office and starts barking orders. Two soldiers take Jeanine off my hands and out of the room. I sit back on my heels to catch my breath as the others march out of Jeanine's office.

A medic approaches me cautiously. "Sir?" he questions.

"What?" I bark.

"I need to take a look at your arm, Sir."

"I'm fine," I insist. "We need to get in that lab and arrest the other scientists."

"Yes, Sir," says the medic, "the platoon is on that already, Sir. Lt. Thomas sent one squad with Jeanine and her admins down to the prisoner transport, and the others have gone into the lab. I just need to take a quick look at your arm, and we can join them."

I sigh, and look down at my sore arm for the first time. I'm surprised by how much blood is staining my torn jacket sleeve. I try to take off my jacket and groan at the sudden burst of pain in my arm.

"Careful Sir!" admonishes the medic. "After all, you've been shot."

" _Shot_?" I question. "That bitch shot me!?"

The medic helps me remove my jacket, and examines the bleeding wound on my bicep.

"It's just a graze," he says. "I'll give it a quick cleaning and field dressing, but you'll need to have it looked at when we get back to the compound."

"Fine," I say through gritted teeth.

The medic's hands shake as he gently cleans the wound on my arm. It stings, but not too bad. He wraps it and helps me put my jacket on again. I feel irritable from not knowing what's going on with the mission. I hate being sick or hurt. And to be totally honest, the pain and blood loss are contributing to my crabbiness. But we're on a mission here, and I have work to do.

When the medic is done, I send him to help with the rescue of Jeanine's prisoners. No doubt some of them will need his assistance. I even make a point to thank him for his help. I'm not Jeanine's lackey any more. I'm a Dauntless leader, and appreciating our people is a big part of making my faction the best it can be. I'm tired of people quaking in fear when they have to deal with me.

Heartened by that thought, I hit the button on my radio. "Coulter," I say, proudly admitting my part on this team. "Thomas, what is our status and where can I jump in and help?"


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution

All together, we arrest thirteen Erudite during the raid, including Jeanine, Ashley, and Roland. Dauntless soldiers take them directly to high-security holding cells in Candor.

We also free seventeen prisoners. They are all taken to the hospital, and are given a thorough checkup, clean clothes, and a warm meal. Even though it's been two years, I can't help the unrealistic hope that Amar is among them, and am disappointed when he is not. Whether that really was his body by the train tracks two years ago, or if he had been part of Jeanine's experiment, he is long gone by now, and I am still responsible for his death.

As the night wears on, a Dauntless Security Squad and a Candor Evidence Research Team are brought in to comb through the lab, Jeanine's office, and her apartment for evidence. They find it in abundance. If there is one thing scientists are good at, it's keeping records.

Lt. Thomas and his platoon are sent back to Dauntless in the early hours of the morning when their replacements arrive, but I refuse to leave with them. I'm running on fumes and I know it, but I can't walk away. I'm in too deep to rest while the search for documents and conspirators continues, or while my family's safety is at the mercy of a leaderless faction.

At 8:00 am Harrison arrives to take over and lead the cleanup operation. He reminds me that today is final tests for the initiate class, and that as leader of training I have to be there. I try to wave him off, but am stopped in my tracks by a gentle voice behind me.

"Eric."

Nat? I wonder if I'm so sleep-deprived that I'm hearing things. How would an Abnegation woman get past Dauntless troops and into Erudite in the middle of this operation? I spin on my heel, and there she is in fitted Dauntless black clothing. I even see the edge of a tattoo near her sleeve. She is standing next to Max, which probably explains how she got in.

"How are you doing?" she asks.

I immediately launch into a full report of our progress, but she cuts me off.

"No, Eric, how are _you_ doing? I understand you were shot."

"Just grazed," I reply tersely. "I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate?" she quizzes me in a motherly way.

"Lunch," I reply. "I'm fine."

She shoots me a disapproving look. "As I recall from the video, you threw that up."

I try again to wave her off. "Vanessa brought me a snack at Candor, and I had a protein bar earlier. I've also had several cups of coffee."

"Have you slept at all?" she asks.

I shake my head, and don't even bother to argue. I'm exhausted, I can admit that to myself, but I just can't leave. I feel so desperate and driven to get this right. I want to personally dot every i and cross every t so I know that I did everything I can to see Jeanine punished, make sure my family is safe, and absolve myself of the guilt I carry for Amar's death. Occasionally I think of Tris, too. I want to end this so she can be safe, and I can be free. I don't want her to be afraid of me anymore.

"Son," Max's deep but gentle baritone snaps me back to attention. "You did a great job. I'm proud of you. The whole city owes you a great deal. But it's just cleanup now. Let Harrison handle it. You and I are going back to Dauntless. That's an order."

I can't refuse, so I give Harrison a few more instructions, then follow Max and Nat to the elevators. Max is stopped by someone with a question, so Nat and I continue together toward the lift.

"There's something you should know," Nat says quietly. "I can't say too much, but I want you to understand that our operation has been about more than just Jeanine. Over the years, some of the supposedly dead divergents weren't taken by her. Some went missing to save their lives. I can't say more than that, but I want you to know that Amar is alive and well."

I stare at her in shock, certain now that I'm hallucinating from exhaustion. I feel rare tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Nat smiles at me reassuringly and nods. A weight rolls off my shoulders, and I fight to regain control of my emotions as Max catches up to us. He gives me a concerned look as I school my features.

"Let's get some food in you, and have that arm looked at before the initiates start their fear landscapes," says Max.

I nod, still not sure if I can trust my voice, and together we head home.

xxxx

When the evidence is gathered, the trials begin. Testimony given under truth serum reveals the depth of Jeanine's plot, and leads to a few more arrests. In the end, nine Erudite are put to death for kidnapping, murder, and human rights abuses. Among them are Jeanine, Ashley, and Roland, as well as a couple of scientists, and the thugs that did the actual dirty work of the kidnappings and murders. Many others are imprisoned for their roles as informants, jailers, and researchers in the project.

The victims are treated and returned to their factions and loved ones. Most are factionless. Though they can have no place within the factions, they are given compensation in the form of improved housing and jobs to help them get on with their lives. They also receive additional medical and psychological care.

The Erudite-born Candor woman who was turning people over to Jeanine was tried as well. Like me, her family back in Erudite was threatened so that she would cooperate with Jeanine. Unlike me, she had years of turning over divergents and several deaths attributed to her work. Given the fact that Jeanine blackmailed her into participating, the court was generous and offered to reduce her sentence from death to life in prison. In the end it didn't matter, because her guilt drove her to commit suicide in prison.

That so easily could have been me. If it weren't for Nat and her people reaching out to me and giving me a spark of hope and a chance to change, I would have ended up with no choice but to lead divergents to the slaughter. I would have payed for it with my innocence, and possibly my life.

Some people hail me as a hero. Others think I should have been tried with Jeanine, and hail me a traitor. I don't want either. I just want to be a good leader, a good trainer, and a good Dauntless soldier. I just want my family to be safe. I just want a chance to be free and build a life for myself.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
